The Scandalous Flock of 96
by LadyConfidential
Summary: Eden Hall's latest gossip has shown an interest in the Ducks, and time shall tell whether or not a few little rumours and an all-seeing Meddlesome Mademoiselle shall lead them into dangerous territory. Regardless, drama is about to ensue...xoxo :
1. Welcome To The Spotlight!

**Disclaimer: Need I even say anything at all? But, for my own safety's sake, I'll say it all the same. I **_**do not**_** own the Mighty Ducks. I **_**do**_** own the OCs.**

**Inspiration has also been given by Gossip Girl, and countless American TV shows and movies in which particular groups – be they elite or just interesting – are blogged for the entertainment of others (be it a small, or essential part of their programme). Credit also goes to **_**galindapopular**_**'s "Duck Watch" and _sToriTyme_'s "Just Friends" which have both been a great source of entertainment and inspiration.**

_Default Plea: It starts with an 'R'...ends in a 'W' - I want some. Gimme!_

Note:

- For this story, it's probably best if you've read my two other stories, or at least my last one. Just so you know some of their histories, and how the OCs fit in to this.

- 'Salut mes amis!' is French for 'hi my friends' or, if you want to Americanise it "Hey guys"

**The Scandalous Flock of 96**

Charlie's POV

I was in the library when it first happened. It's strange, really, to think of all the things that have happened there, because until I came to this school, the library was just a room filled with books. Now it's the place where I've spent many a sleepless night working on forgotten assignments, the place where Luis and Mindy went through their final break up, the place where Fulton and I were smacked over the head with a foot long ruler by one of the creepy library monitors for playing our music too loud. And it's also the place where I received my first update from Meddlesome Mademoiselle.

At the time, my Geography class was using the computers there to type up our latest report on salinity, when a little box appeared in the corner of the screen, informing me that I had mail. Eager for a distraction, I clicked the box open.

_**Welcome to the Spotlight!**_

_meddlesome_._

_Sent: Today (Friday), 2:15pm_

_To: BanksA; BradleyY; ConwayC; DavisA; FitzgibbonJ; GaffneyJ; GermaineG; GoldbergG; KekovichL; MendozaL; MillerJ; MoreauC; PortmanD; ReedF; RobertsonD; TylerR; ThatcherS; WuK; _

_Salut mes amis!_

_I guess you're wondering who I am, and what I'm even e-mailing about. Well, let's just say that Eden Hall is tiring of the lives of the elite Seniors, and is deciding to move back down to ground level. After all, there's only so much we can hear about Mindy's latest two day boyfriend, and Darren Stuart's suspected outing to the brothel. I mean, in the end, they're still going to live in mansions, with plenty of money, have high paying jobs and go on European vacations every year. _

_But with Mighty Ducks and Co? Well, every drama, every piece of gossip, could prove damaging beyond repair. We're all aware of your...situations. Well, you'll hear from me every now and then, but in the meantime, don't forget to check out the blog – it's updated daily – and if you've got some news for me, the Reply button is all you'll need._

_XOXO,_

_Meddlesome Mademoiselle_

_Click here__ to subscribe to all the latest hot goss without checking the blog (you know you want to)_

Meddlesome Mademoiselle? You mean this girl was going to blog about...the Ducks? I was seriously confused, and just slightly paranoid. Why the hell would someone bother blogging about my team, and my friends? It didn't make sense – didn't she have anything better to do?

My daydreaming was interrupted by a new box popping up in the corner of the screen. I clicked it.

_**Did you read that message?**_

_MendozaL_

_Sent: Today (Friday), 2:20pm_

_To: ConwayC; RobertsonD; WuK; _

_Guys,_

_I looked at the To: list and saw that you got that 'Welcome to the Spotlight' e-mail too. What's that all about? New kid with nothing else to do with her time? She can't seriously think that she's gunna be able to know everything about us! But how the heck did she get Jessica's e-mail? She doesn't even go to Eden Hall. _

_Should we subscribe? I think I will - it can't hurt to know what MM is saying about us._

_Luis_

Unlike Luis, I wasn't sure whether I felt like subscribing to the latest gossip and rumours concerning both myself, and my friends. Kenny and Dwayne (who were sitting with each other) were whispering to each other, glancing at their computer screens every now and then, looking mildly curious. I wondered what the others thought about it all, and how they'd received it.

*

TP POV (Third Person Point of View)

Julie 'The Cat' Gaffney loped down the corridor, agreeably involved in re-playing the most enjoyable parts of her Saturday night date with Scooter over in her head. Upon entering her room, she barely even noticed Connie sitting down in front of their shared computer typing up a Maths Assignment, and began readying her hockey gear.

"Julie, when were we supposed to get that formula sheet?" she asked her, her voice exasperated. The goalie shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. Wasn't he going to e-mail us, or something?" Julie replied. Connie "hmphed" and opened up her inbox.

"Well," she said, "you're right. He sent it like 3 minutes ago...wait, what's this?" There was silence for a while before she spoke again. "Oh my God! Jules, come have a look at this."

Eager to understand her friend's excitement, Julie leant over and read the e-mail. She looked up, curiosity etched into her expression. "Well, come one. Subscribe so we can see what they've written about us!"

Connie clicked the link, and a message reading _"Thanks for subscribing" _popped up onto the screen. "So...I guess it's just a matter of time."

And so it was...

A/N: Well guys, it's only a short chapter, I realise that, but they gradually get longer. If you've got any ideas, please let me know :)


	2. Tut Tut

_**Update: Tut Tut**_

_meddlesome__

_Sent: Today (Sunday), 9:00am_

_To: BradleyY; DavisA; GaffneyJ; GermaineG; GoldbergG; KekovichL; MendozaL; MillerJ; MoreauC; TylerR; ThatcherS; _

_Salut mes amis!_

_Well, well, well. One of our Bash Brothers has been spotted lying on a park bench at 5:00 this morning. What's up Dean? Alcohol a bit much for you? But the big bad Bashman wasn't the only one a little under the weather after Nadia's party. Audrey Davis was also nursing a sore head this morning. I couldn't help but notice that she was getting a little too close to Joel, and I just can't work out whether it was due solely to the cherry liquor, or if our little artist was getting bored – watch out Captain Duck, don't let her get away. _

_On that note, Miss Thatcher might like to tighten the leash on Joel too – what's this I hear about our favourite baseball player carrying Danni Porter to the change rooms last week after the big game? Tut tut. I didn't think that you liked cheerleaders Fitzy._

_Well, Eden Hall's annual April picnic is on in just a few short hours, and I've got a few things to do – I'll see you there!_

_XOXO_

_Meddlesome Mademoiselle_

TP POV

"No way! Audrey and Joel weren't flirting last night, were they?" Sophie asked in shock. She twisted around on her chair so that she could properly see her room-mate.

"Not that I could see" Linda replied, sitting up in her bed.

"Then this Meddlesome Mademoiselle has gotten it all wrong. I mean, Joel didn't carry Danni into the change rooms" Sophie continued. Linda coughed.

"Uh...well, actually...." she began "he did. But it was raining, I mean, he could have just had some sort of..."

"Streak of insanity? Linda, Joel hates cheerleaders! Why would he care if one of them got their feet dirty?" Sophie exclaimed. Her black bob jiggled as she got up and leaned against the chair. Her friend shrugged.

"I really don't know. It's not like him to take pity on a cheerleader, but then again, we can't immediately believe the worst just because MM said so." Sophie sighed in agreement.

"You're right. I 'spose I'll ask him about it at the picnic. You know, you really should get up, the picnic starts at 11 O'clock."

*

Charlie's POV

Adam and I were strolling down the hall that moment, laughing about some past incident when we turned the corner and saw the newest poster on the notice board.

_Want the latest goss on The Ducks and Co?_

_Have any new juicy info?_

_Subscribe for e-mail updates or submit news by e-mailing me at_

_meddlesome__

_XOXO _

_Meddlesome Mademoiselle_

"You've got to be kidding me! Who the hell really wants to know about us? Who is this chick?" I exploded. Seriously, this was too much. Adam nudged me.

"Well, looks like some people really do want to know." He indicated to a small group of girls writing down the e-mail address in notebooks and diaries. "But I'm with you. This Mademoiselle girl is unbelievable," he shook his head in disgust "but anyway, let's get going."

*

When we got to the Centenary Garden (a large, leafy green area filled with all sorts of garden lamps and park benches) many students had arrived in cocktail dresses and freshly ironed khaki trousers. I subconsciously tried to smooth my creased shirt whilst Banksie and I wandered around, looking for the refreshment stand.

A pair of hands grabbed me from behind, and I started in surprise. Adam snickered as Audrey beamed up at me. "Hello!" she said brightly.

I kissed her on the cheek. "Hey there. You're looking happy." I commented.

"Guess what!" she cried excitedly.

"What?" I said dramatically, playing along.

"I got a place at Isabel Bishop Art Summer School!" she squealed.

Her excitement was soon squashed when Cindy and Danni walked by, arms linked conspiratorially. "Oh dear Danni, you've got some unexpected competition" smirked Cindy.

Her companion laughed. "Nothing I can't handle" she replied, as the two walked on. Audrey glared after them, squaring her jaw as she did so. I didn't understand what that was all about, so I asked her. She shook her head, "It's nothing. They're just trying to stir up trouble. Don't listen to them." She kissed me on the cheek and dragged me off to greet Fulton and Yvonne.

*

TP POV

"Hey! Joel, you coming or what dude?" shouted Kev as he checked himself out in the bathroom mirror. Joel groaned. _Wanker. _

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming" he replied. He readjusted his collar and followed Kev down the hallway, mentally clubbing over the head whoever had decided on putting him in the same room as the egotistical jerk walking in front of him. They soon made it into the gardens and Joel made his escape, backing into a nearby gazebo.

Turning around, he collided into someone, who was promptly thrown to the floor with a thump. "Ouch! Hey, would you look where you're going?" the disgruntled voice grumbled.

Sighing, Joel outstretched a hand and helped the girl off the floor. "I'm sorry about that". He turned to leave, but realised that the girl still hadn't let go of his hand. "Danni, come on, just let me go."

The cheerleader laughed. "But Joel, I haven't even thanked you yet!"

*

Adam put his arm around Linda's waist. "So, enjoying yourself?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Yep, best picnic yet" she gloated.

Adam chuckled. "That wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that that you've finally convinced the catering staff to use 100 percent recycled serviettes, paper cups and paper plates, now would it?"

His girlfriend laughed "Just a little." The two continued chatting, winding their way around clans of people sitting on tartan blankets, gradually making their way to where Connie, Guy and Kenny were sitting. The two former were sitting close together whispering, whilst the Little Bash Brother leaned against a tree, half asleep.

Portman strolled up from behind them, shadows still underneath his eyes. "Sup man?" He asked Adam, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"Not much. Looks like you had a rough night" the centre commented.

The enforcer groaned.

"Well next time you go to a party, don't get so intoxicated that you're forced to sleep on a park bench!" said Linda in frustration.

"Huh?" said the two guys.

"Wait, how did you know that?" asked Portman.

Linda sighed. "I got an update from Meddlesome Mademoiselle this morning telling me all about it."

Portman frowned. "Meddlesome who?"

The girl groaned. "When _was _the last time you bothered to check your e-mail?"

"Uh...about a fortnight ago, I think."

While Linda patiently tried to explain their new stalker, Adam leaned against the side of the gazebo. Turning his head slightly, his peripheral vision encountered something he most definitely did not expect. Joel, and the conniving cheerleader that was known as Danni, were kissing.

Jerking his head away, he dragged Linda to where the other three were sitting, Portman following on from behind. "Man, what's wrong?" the Bash Brother asked as they sat themselves down on the blanket.

Adam shrugged. "Sorry, I...I thought I saw Nadia, and you know how overbearing she can be." He quickly lied. Portman gave him a strange look, and then continued to listen to Linda, who finished her explanation with the help of Connie and Guy. Banks lay down and looked up at the sky. What the hell was he supposed to do?

*

Charlie's POV

Audrey chatted away about Art School to Yvonne as Fulton and I strode ahead in front of them, making our way over to the tree where the rest of our friends were congregated. We could see Sophie plonk herself down next to Portman and start arm wrestling, and Averman was busy dangling an iced donut in front of Goldberg. Honestly...

Banks was laying down staring at the sky. I sat down next to him. "Tired?" I asked. He grunted. I sighed. "Wait, you didn't have a fight with Linda did you?"

He sat up. "No, nothing like that." He stared into space for a while. Joel appeared and sat down next to Sophie, running his hand through his hair irately. Adam spoke again. "Hey, can we talk?"

I nodded, and followed him to the ice rink. "Come on, Banksie, why so secretive?"

" 'Cause no one's around to overhear us. It'd spread quickly, and that'd upset Sophie – she's a nice girl, I wouldn't want that to happen to her."

I frowned. "Sophie?"

" I was walking past the gazebo with Linda and Portman, when I saw Joel and_ Danni _kissing. The others didn't notice it, and I made sure they didn't get a chance. Should we tell her? Or confront Joel? I still find it so hard to believe, but I know what I saw..." he trailed off hopelessly. I was confused as well. Joel, the same Joel who compared lip gloss to drool, and considered pom-poms as the symbol of stupidity had been kissing a cheerleader?

"Confront him," I answered, "before Sophie finds out in some other way. We have to find out what made him do it" Adam nodded.

"Then let's do it."

*

When the two of us returned to the others, Joel and Sophie were talking quietly to each other, chuckling every now and then. He couldn't have been telling her about what had happened. But maybe he would in time. We could only hope. And if we were to drag him away and confront him at that moment, Sophie would get suspicious. So Banksie and I left him alone. If only we hadn't...

A/N: The green button is not far away. Reviews would be very much appreciated.

Btw, sorry about the format, but fanfic isn't allowing me to use some of my symbols, so one day I might be able to make it look a bit prettier...


	3. Didn’t I Tell You To Tighten That Leash?

_**Update: Didn't I tell you to tighten that leash?**_

_meddlesome__

_Sent: Today (Sunday), 3:30pm_

_To: BradleyY; DavisA; GaffneyJ; GermaineG; GoldbergG; KekovichL; MendozaL; MillerJ; MoreauC; PortmanD; TylerR; ThatcherS; _

_Salut mes amis!_

_What can I say? You sure don't disappoint. Fitzy was spotted kissing Danni Skank in the gazebo today during the picnic whilst poor Miss Thatcher wandered about trying to find him. Dear me, don't tell me that you thought you'd get away with it? What remains to be seen is just how badly you're going to get it when Miss Thatcher finds out...which is quite possibly before you read this update, seeing as you haven't subscribed...your loss. _

_What also shall be interesting is how our little artist will take this news. Now, maybe the flirting at last night's party was completely due to alcohol overload, but on the other hand, maybe it wasn't. Keep an eye out._

_On another note, Speedster looked a little despondent picking through his lunch today. Blue Yuppie is in hospital with tonsillitis and he hasn't been able to visit her as of yet – aww, isn't it cute? _

_XOXO_

_Meddlesome Mademoiselle_

TP POV

"Fult, you know that Meddlesome chick?" asked Portman. Fulton nodded, looking up from his magazine.

"Yeah, what about it? Did you subscribe?"

"Well, after Linda told me about it, yeah. Anyway, that's not the point. Thing is: Joel was kissing Danni." Fulton dropped the magazine.

"No way, she's got it wrong. There's no possible way he -" they were interrupted by a shrill female voice from the room next door.

"How dare you! How could you even think that you could have two girls at the same time?" she continued to yell.

Fulton bit his lip "This is so bad."

"A cheerleader! You cheated on me with a pom-pom waving slut! You were always going on about how everyone here was preppy snobs, and now, well, what the heck; you've changed your bloody mind and don't care a bit."

"Sophie, would you just listen for a moment," interrupted Joel, his voice sounding exasperated "let me explain – "

"Explain what? That you weren't happy on second base, and decided to get some action somewhere else?"

"No, can't you listen to me? I feel nothing for Danni – as you said, she's a slut – and _she_ kissed me, not the other way arou-"

Sophie broke in with a disbelieving laugh, "Yeah, sorry sweetie, but I'm not the first girl to hear the 'but she kissed_ me'_ excuse. I may have been ignorant, but I'm not stupid"

"I never said that you were! Danni is up to no good, she's deliberately trying to tear us apart."

The girl laughed again, "And you aren't?" She let out a short breath. The Bash Brothers strained their ears as they listened to her speak again. "Regardless, Joel – I'm finished with you."

A door shut firmly, and a pair of heels jogged down the corridor and out of earshot. In that room a shattered Joel sat on his bed, head in hands, and wept.

*

Charlie's POV

Watching Audrey jump into her car and start home, I was oblivious to the two Bash Brothers who'd come up behind me. "Hey Charlie," Fulton greeted me "you don't get MM updates do you?" he asked. I frowned in confusion.

"No," I said, shaking my head, "I don't. Why?"

"'Cause I do," the other Bash Brother said "and then we heard the effects from next door."

This was making no sense to me at all. "What the hell are you going on about guys?"

The two exchanged a look, and then Fulton spoke up again. "Here, come with us"

*

Entering Joel's room, I saw the baseball player light up a cigarette and draw heavily upon it. Kev was at the computer, scanning through a list of websites. "Hmm, sounds like this is the right one" he mumbled.

I went over to Joel. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Sophie's done with me" he responded, staring blankly at the wall. Alarm bells rang inside my head, and I wondered whether I already knew the reason.

"Here" Portman said, indicating the computer screen, "MM sent this update."

I sat down next to Kev and began to read...._Fitzy was spotted kissing Danni Skank.... you're going to get it when Miss Thatcher finds out...XOXO. _I looked up and let out a long breath. "I thought so."

"Thought what?" asked Kev, who'd momentarily stopped tapping his pen against the desk.

"That this was the reason...Banksie saw them kissing and told me about it." Joel's head jerked up in surprise.

"He did?"

"Yeah. But why did you do it in the first place?"

"Won't anyone listen? _She _kissed me. Danni's been after me for ages – don't ask me why. Maybe I'm like some challenging prize to her, but really, she's wasting her time. I only started to notice when she limped up to me after the game the other day, saying that she'd sprained her ankle and needed help to the change rooms. Ofcourse, why I didn't stop and wonder why she hadn't gotten help from all the other cheerleaders, I don't know..." he trailed off.

Fulton nodded. "Okay, that explains that, but that still doesn't explain why you -" He was stopped as Joel began to protest, and then continued. "Fine, why she kissed you, and you let her."

Joel breathed out a long stream of smoke. "I crashed into her when I trying to..."he glanced sideways at Kev "when I accidently lost Kev in the crowd. I helped her up and she kissed me so I pushed her away. She followed me for a while but I finally lost her and found you guys...but Sophie didn't give me a chance to explain that."

"Oh."

"Yeah." He said grimly "Life's a bitch."

*

TP POV

Unaware of the unfolding drama, Julie Gaffney hurriedly dialled up a number on one of the school phones. She strummed her fingernails on the side of the booth whilst balancing the phone between her head and shoulder as she replaced her blue address book. "Come on, pick up. Please pick up." She murmured, waiting impatiently. 6 rings. 8 rings. 10 rings. 12 ri –

"Hello?" answered a male voice.

"Scooter, where have you been?"

He chuckled. "Jules, I was at hockey practice. I only heard the phone from the corridor. Anyway, what's up?"

She took a deep breath. "Um, you remember that night? After we went out to dinner?" Julie could almost hear him smiling over the phone as he responded.

"Yeah - what about it? Do you want to try it some more this weekend? I mean we'll try find somewhere other than my room here since Marshall will be in but, I think my room at home-"

Julie broke in. "No, that's not went I meant. You see...I think I'm pregnant."

...


	4. Look Who Just Subscribed!

_**Update: Look who just subscribed!**_

_meddlesome_ mailto:meddlesome__

_Sent: Today (Monday), 4:00pm_

_To: BradleyY; DavisA; FitzgibbonJ; GaffneyJ; GermaineG; GoldbergG; KekovichL; MendozaL; MillerJ; MoreauC; PortmanD; TylerR; ThatcherS; _

_Salut mes amis!_

_I see I've a new subscriber - perhaps he wanted an advanced warning the next time he decided to play up? Bit late now though, Fitzy - Miss Thatcher is out of your grasp. Was that Sam she was talking to at breakfast this morning? _

_Well, it looks like Danni Skank has one less competitor, although I'm not quite sure if our little artist is out of the picture. She looked a little downcast in class today._

_But, it seems, she is not the only one. The Cat has been looking a little off colour these days and one must wonder what our favourite goalie has been up to. She was sighted with Tree Hugger during lunch today, chewing her fingernails so thoroughly that I despaired that she'd forgotten the salad which was sitting on the tray right in front of her. _

_Honestly mes amis! Have your lives always been in such disarray? _

_XOXO_

_Meddlesome Mademoiselle_

Charlie's POV

The afternoon that Audrey bailed on our coffee date was bleak and grey. Droplets slowly wove their way down the window pane as I sat and left my coffee cool, glad not to be in the familiar surroundings of the Diner; instead, that day I'd chosen a comfortable booth in a one of the bohemian cafes near the park. Jessica once told me that this little spot was almost a replica of Montmartre, a famous area of Paris. Of us all, she'd have been the one to know, her having been to France and all.

I tapped on my mug absentmindedly. Something was up with her. I wondered what was so important that she still hadn't arrived. Time passed, more coffee was ordered...I realised that she was not coming. But I sat there still, pondering. I hoped she wasn't hurt.

Paying my bill, I looked about briefly and saw one of Audrey's art friends. "Hey!" I greeted her. The girl looked up from her sketchbook, dazed.

"Hey! Audrey with you? I need to ask her about that report we have due on Wednesday."

I shook my head. "Sorry, looks like she bailed coffee. Maybe she's working on that report?" I suggested. It _seemed_ a reasonable suggestion. Yes, that's what it was. She had a report to do.

"Hmm. Ok then." The girl picked up her pencil again, and I exited the cafe.

Walking slowly through the drizzle, I wandered through the twisting paths, occasionally taking in the odd sketch or painting that took my fancy. An ageing man in a worn tweed jacket rested his paintbrush and nodded towards me. "You like?" he asked, his Italian accent apparent. I nodded appreciatively towards the nearest watercolour and then continued on my way.

*

TP POV

Audrey adjusted her stockings, before sliding on her heeled shoe. "So," said a male voice "what do you think? I mean, I know it was your first time and all, but..." he trailed off, not knowing how to end. The redhead smiled at him.

"It was fine. I mean, sort of liberating, in fact. Just make sure he doesn't know about this, okay?"

The young man ruffled his jet black hair, smiling reassuringly back at her. "Don't worry, I won't. Way too awkward...no, this is just between us two."

Audrey grimaced for a moment. "Yeah...and Joel."

The other let out a frustrated sigh. "Unfortunately."

*

"Okay, Linda, just tell me what she said about me. I can handle it." Sophie told her friend, sitting down against her bed.

"It's not actually that bad at all. All she said about you was that you were talking to Scooter's little brother this morning. I'm sure MM wants to think of it as some new relationship, but that's ridiculous."

Sophie creased her eyebrows. "Sam? Hmm, yeah... ridiculous." She leant over the back of her friend's chair. "Wait, what's this about Jules? Linda, what's up with her?"

"She's...unwell? Soph, I'm so sorry but I promised not to breathe a word. As soon as I can, I'll let you know, okay?" the other replied. Sophie shook her head.

The two were interrupted by knocking on the door. The black haired girl answered the door. "Sam! Hi. Anything I can do?"

"Well," he began, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Um, I know this is soon – really soon – but I was wondering if you'd like to come to the dance with me. You know, the one where we've gotta dress up like we're in the 20's?"

Sophie giggled, a little taken aback. "Yeah. Yeah, that would be great. So um..."

"So you can go?" he checked, feeling relieved.

"Yeah, I'm good to go. So uh, I guess I'll be seeing you around?"

He nodded. "Yeah I, uh, I hope so. Um, bye!" With that, Sam turned and back down the hall. Sophie closed the door blushing.

"Awkward much?" Linda teased.

Her best friend threw a pillow at her, hitting her in the face. "Shutup" she grumbled.

Linda laughed. "And there I was, just saying that this was ridiculous...wonders will never cease."

"Ok, ok, I know what you're about to say – what a skank, she's already agreed to go to the dance with someone else, just a day after she broke up with her bf. Well, Sam's been liking me for ages, and I just can't bear rejecting him now that I don't have an excuse." She stared into space for a moment. "Besides, Joel and I are history. Time to move forward." Sophie regained her happy smile.

"So, have you picked out Banksie's vintage tux yet?" she teased.

*

The speedster from Miami dug into the vanilla ice cream, before lifting it to Jessica's lips. She moaned. "Luis, please." He obliged, letting the spoon slip between her full lips, letting her ease the creamy substance down her throat. She shook her head. "Luis, this would be so much faster if I fed myself." She tried to reason.

Luis shook his head uncompromisingly. "Nope, it's more fun for me this way. You have no idea how adorable you look being spoon-fed." He told her, lips quirking. Jessica shot a loathsome glare in his direction. "Come on darls, this is the first time I've been able to come see you since you've been in here, who knows how long it'll be til next time. So please, just let me have my fun." He looked into her eyes pleadingly. She melted.

"I wish you didn't have that affect." She mumbled. Luis smirked.

"I'm sure glad I do."


	5. Little Revelation

_**Update: Little revelation **_

_meddlesome__

_Sent: Today (Tuesday), 8:00pm_

_To: BradleyY; DavisA; FitzgibbonJ; GaffneyJ; GermaineG; GoldbergG; KekovichL; MendozaL; MillerJ; MoreauC; PortmanD; TylerR; ThatcherS; _

_Salut mes amis!_

_Time to celebrate! My subscribers list is the largest I've ever had – much bigger than any other I've ever started! No wonder the goss is coming in so quickly today, I've just got so many willing helpers. _

_So, perhaps I better spill some of the latest...Sam and Miss Thatcher have been spotted playing footsies underneath the table at lunch today whilst discussing costumes for the Roaring '20's dance. Now, normally the dance alone is enough to get me excited, but the idea of Miss Thatcher moving on so quickly (and on to one of Eden Hall's wealthiest young men, no less) does make one think._

_Ofcourse, this little revelation is nothing compared to a report which reveals our Little Artist leaving an unknown apartment late yesterday afternoon. My sources say that Captain Duck was waiting patiently for her at a rather cosy cafe until he realised that she wasn't going to show. He then took a walk with Linda who'd apparently been fighting with our Star Player in the ice rink. I know! Even I didn't see that one coming, and as of yet I've no details on what the aforementioned tiff was all about._

_So, what our Little Artist was up to, and who she was seeing remains a mystery – but for how long?_

_As for the Cat, we're all still in the dark as to what is wrong with her. I must say, for the moment she's doing a good job keeping it under wraps...however, the truth will let slip one day._

_XOXO_

_Meddlesome Mademoiselle_

_*_

Charlie's POV

The ducks were out on the synthetic track, testing their endurance skills off the ice. Whilst some team members handled this challenge quite well, there were some, however, who were not. "Keep that up, Tyler, and you'll stay behind and run your laps again!" Coach Orion called, and immediately Russ stopped walking and began to jog. He looked in disbelief at where Luis led the group, right out in front. How on earth did he get so far ahead?

Adam and I paced ourselves as we pounded the track. I decided to break the silence. "So, Cons' told me that you had a fight with Linda. Anything I might want to know about?" I asked.

Beside me, Banks turned his head to the side, looking puzzled. "She knows about that?"

"MM"

"Ofcourse. How on earth does she find out about this sorta thing?" he shook his head, frustrated, and turned to the front again, eyes staring ahead of him. After a while he spoke again.

"Protesting."

"Huh?"

"You know," Adam said, "save the whales, say no to plastic, let's protect these poor natives over in some place I've barely heard of. It's really getting to me."

I had to chuckle. "Don't I know it...But she's not half as bad as she was. What's wrong?"

Banks sighed. "It's just – well, I just don't feel like petitioning or waving placards whilst marching down the street when there's something going on that I don't like. It's not really making much of a difference. To me, a solution is actually doing something about it. Fundraise enough money to send some professionals over to help the natives or actually stop using plastic if it worries you – that kinda thing." He took a breath, and looked confused. "She'd really settled down during Sophomore year, and then just this week she's back to her former self, and it's annoying the crap out of me. Apparently girls who get wasted at parties are being degraded because _we_ made them drunk. _I _think it would be degrading to suggest that women can't even make their own decisions about alcohol, but apparently, that's also our gender's fault. Why can't they accept that some people make bad decisions, and that they have to live with the consequences?" He shrugged. "So anyway, that's what it was all about."

I let out a deep breath. "Wow, it does sound like old Linda. Maybe I should go talk to her? I mean, I did ease her out of it before. But it's weird, she was talking with me yesterday afternoon, and she didn't say anything about it. Sure, she looked a bit agitated but nothing all that bad."

"Well then, I suppose it's a start. You go talk to her if you want, I don't mind."

*

TP POV

A little further back, Julie jogged along beside Connie, a frown fixed upon her face as she gazed ahead. What should she do? Go to the Doctor? That was Scooter's immediate advice. She knew that he did not wanted to be stuck with a baby, and she didn't blame him, because neither did she. She'd have to get rid of it. _It_. But _it _might not even exist, she reasoned. She was not the first girl in the world to get her period late. Linda's advice was the most sensible. She knew this. Go buy the test. But a part of her feared it, and for the time being, she gave into that fear.

*

Charlie's POV

Slinking into my trademark seat at the back, I pulled out his Math book and began to flick through the pages, trying to find the correct spot. I was, however, interrupted when a pile of books slammed onto the table to the right of me, and a huffy looking Linda collapsed into her chair, pinching the bridge of her nose. "This is not my day." She murmured.

"What's up? This isn't about Banksie is it?" I asked.

She groaned. "I wish everyone didn't know about that. It's going to make apologising so much more difficult when I know people are watching on."

"Apologising?"

She nodded. "I went over the top. I know that. I knew it at the time. It's just that I'm worried about Jules and Adam happened to be meet me when I was in a bad mood and so – "

I smirked. "– and so he was a convenient scapegoat. I get it. But what's this I hear about Jules?"

"Charlie! You can't possibly tell me that she's looked in good health these days."

I held up the palms of my hands. "Hey, no need to go on the defensive. Wait..." I thought, an idea occurring to me "she hasn't got an eating disorder has she?"

To my relief, Linda shook her head. "No. Then again, if she keeps skipping meals she might do...I'm trying my best to convince her to just do it. It could save her so much anxiety. I mean, why did she turn to me in the first place if she didn't want my advice. She could have gone to Connie – they're best friends after all." She placed her head on the desk, looking fatigued.

Well, that made little sense to me. "Mind elaborating just a little bit?" I asked.

"I can't even tell Sophie."

"If this is as serious as you're making this out to be, perhaps a little more advice couldn't go astray, or perhaps a helping hand?" I offered.

Before she had time to reply, Guy sat down to the left of me. "Helping hand?" repeated Guy. "Have you a few problems you need some help with?"

"Not much," she replied, "but I could use a little help none-the-less. Thanks." She smiled. Mr Joyce entered the classroom that moment, and little else could be said during the lesson. I'd gotten on side though, and that was important.

*

TP POV

Walking down the corridor, Audrey saw Joel leaning against her locker, looking particularly withdrawn. "Hi there"

"Hi." She replied uncomfortably. "Um, is there anything the matter?" The jock just stared around, appearing torn, and said nothing. "Well?"

"You should tell him about it, you know."

The redhead looked indignant. "I'll do nothing of the sort, and neither will you. I'm keeping the arrangement as it is."

The other shook his head disapprovingly. "He'll find out..."


	6. Bankise Junior

_**Update: Banksie Junior **_

_meddlesome__

_Sent: Today (Thursday), 11:00am_

_To: BradleyY; DavisA; FitzgibbonJ; GaffneyJ; GermaineG; GoldbergG; KekovichL; MendozaL; MillerJ; MoreauC; PortmanD; TylerR; ThatcherS; _

_Salut mes amis!_

_The day is not even halfway through, and already I have news! Tree Hugger was spotted in a Drug Store this morning buying a pregnancy test. Perhaps this explains the fight between her and our dear Star Player. Regardless, she could be off to buy miniature clothes for Banksie junior, and we can only imagine what her parents would say about that. Though all the same, you'd think Tree Hugger, of all people, would be big on condom use. Something is not right about this._

_On another note, Fitzy is still not himself. He's been seen moping about the place, though he has also been in the company of none other than our Little Artist. It has been previously thought that the two may have been interested in one another (or at least her in him) but then how does it explain her departure from an apartment which is definitely not Fitzy's. Got sick of waiting?_

_Patience is a virtue which may need to be learnt by some of the other Ducks as well. Goldberg was spotted with his arm stuck in a vending machine. Perhaps he should have tried knocking the glass before reaching inside to claim his chocolate bar? However, watching the janitor attempt to free his arm was rather good viewing..._

_XOXO_

_Meddlesome Mademoiselle_

_*_

TP POV

Prodding his indistinguishable meal with a fork, Adam studied his plate carefully before shovelling it into his mouth. As tasteless as it seemed, anything tasted good at that moment. Luis set his tray down beside him with a smirk. "All that family planning making you hungry?" he asked.

Banksie choked. "What on earth are you going on about?" he asked, clearly puzzled as to what the speedster had suggested.

"Well I mean, when Linda bought that pregnancy test, I'm sure she only planned to use it for one thing."

Adam's eyes widened. "She bought a _pregnancy test_?" he repeated. "Why? We haven't, you know, gotten to that stage yet."

His companion looked surprised. "Oh. Well, maybe it was for..." he trailed off.

"Exactly. I'm going to talk to her." Banks stood up and headed for Linda's locker, leaving his tray behind. Luis shook his head.

"What's gotten into people these days?"

*

"For crying out loud, just pee on it!" moaned Linda, leaning against the cubicle door. She sorely wished that Julie could get it over and done with, but the goalie seemed intent on delaying things as much possible.

"What if it says yes?" Julie half-whispered, her voice terrified.

Linda sighed. "Then we'll have to deal with it. Now hurry up!"

Julie gasped. "Wait, what if it's wrong? What if it tells me that I'm negative when I'm not?"

"Thought of that one already. I bought three. There was no way I was going in to buy any more. You should have seen the looks Miss Johnston was giving me. A _teacher_, Jules, I just risked my rep in front of one of the classiest teachers at this school, and you're telling me you won't just pee on the stupid thing? Argh!"

The Cat grumbled something in reply, and then a moment later exited the cubicle. "And now we wait." Linda nodded, and the two of them hoisted themselves to sit upon the counter. Until this moment, none had entered this particular restroom due to the fact that they were forever out-of-order, and often quite dirty, but as misfortune would have it, a posse of freshmen girls wearing identical bandanas filtered in through the door. The group stared at the two perched near the sinks, and then at the pregnancy test in Julie's hand. Eyes widened, and gradually they shuffled backwards, already realising that they'd just witnessed some very MM worthy news.

"Of all days, they chose this one." Grumbled Linda. "Don't you think?" Silence. "Jules?" The brunette looked over at Julie, who had frozen.

"Positive." She said.

*

"Did she have to mention that?" whined Goldberg, whilst Kenny and Dwayne sniggered at his side. "It was not exactly my best moment."

The Cowboy offered his condolences. "Yeah, it'd be mighty embarrassing to be remembered as the darned fool who got his arm stuck in the vending machine."

The Goalie groaned. "Thanks a lot Dwayne. Really cheered me up."

"No need to be sarcastic." Chided the southern boy, who was gradually improving on sarcasm detection. "I was just sayin'."

During that point in the conversation, they reached Dwayne's Legal Studies class and said goodbye, leaving the cowboy to sit down next to Connie on the left side of the classroom. "Hey!" Connie greeted him.

"Hi there, Connie. Where's Linda?"

The girl shrugged. "Who honestly knows? I want to talk to her. Did you read the latest MM update?" she asked.

"Naw, I don't like reading that kinda thing. What did it say?"

Looking around the class and not seeing Linda anywhere, Connie continued to tell Dwayne the news. "...but that's not it. I bumped into Adam during lunch, and the first _he _knew of it was when Luis told him, and he was trying to find her and see what was up because they haven't, you know, done _it _yet."

The cowboy's cheeks were slightly hot at this, but he merely nodded his head as Ms Wilson entered the classroom, with Linda hot on her heels. The student quickly took her place on the other side of Dwayne, and shot a forced smile in their direction. As Ms Wilson began to write up that day's lesson on the board, the class took out their exercise books. Rummaging through her schoolbag, Linda accidentally knocked a box out onto the floor. She threw it back into the bag, but not before receiving a shocked look from Nadia Howe, the popular social butterfly whom had briefly dated Banksie. It was apparent that she knew nothing, but the look of sheer curiosity on her face told Linda all she needed to know – she'd be making inquiries. Damn, Linda thought, why couldn't Julie have bought the bloody things herself? Now rumours would begin to circulate!

Shaking her head, as if to clear her mind , she started copying the notes down when another note, in the form of a torn-off page corner was shoved in front of her. _Positive or Negative?_ Connie's rounded handwriting asked her. She wrote her reply, _Both. Have to rely on the third test now, _and pushed it back to her. Connie gave her a sympathetic look and went back to her note taking, with only one thing on her mind – who's potential baby was it?

*

TP POV

Jogging through the corridor after his double economics class ended two minutes early (due to Mr Jones' getting a nosebleed) Adam Banks tried to make his way to Linda's classroom before the bell rang, so as to find her, and ask her to explain whatever it was that was going on. However, luck was not on his side, and when the bell rang and students began to pour out of class, he was not yet there. Hurriedly rounding the corner, he saw the last of the Legal Studies students trickle out of the class, Nadia among them.

"Hi Adam," She smiled. She always did have a soft spot for him. "Is there anything wrong?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure about anything at the moment."

"You mean, Linda and the pregnancy test?"

"Yeah, that and the fact that there's no way it could be mine."

Nadia's glossed lips formed a little 'o' as she realised what that meant. "Wow. I wish there was some way that I could help you, Adam."

"Well, if you don't mind, could you not let on? I would rather this be private. Yeah?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah, I catch your drift. Like to walk with me a bit?"

Banks shrugged, smiling. "Sure, why not?"

*

Charlie's POV

"Today has been so uncomfortable," Luis commented as he crashed onto Banksie's bed "but I must say, you're taking the news about Audrey rather well. I'd be a little more concerned, but perhaps you know more than me."

"Huh?"

"MM reported Audrey leaving an unknown apartment the afternoon she bailed your coffee date, and then has been seen in Joel's company. Now, Joel I'm not worrying about, but this mystery guy...hasn't she mentioned him at all?"

I felt numb. "Audrey's seeing another guy?"

Luis looked helpless. "First Banksie, and then you. I'm really the bringer of bad news today, aren't I?" He said, shaking his head in a frustrated manner. He then walked out of the room, no doubt to find someone who's life was more uncomplicated and drama free than mine had suddenly become. Uncomfortable? Big understatement...

A/N : Reviews would be kindly received!


	7. Positive Or Negative?

_**Update: Positive or Negative?**_

_meddlesome__

_Sent: Today (Thursday), 7:00pm_

_To: BanksA; BradleyY; ConwayC; DavisA; FitzgibbonJ; GaffneyJ; GermaineG; GoldbergG; KekovichL; MendozaL; MillerJ; MoreauC; PortmanD; TylerR; ThatcherS; _

_Salut mes amis!_

_My sources have revealed Tree Hugger and the Cat were in the bathroom, along with a pregnancy test. Well now girls, do tell - positive or negative? But as for the presence of the Cat, I'm a little unsure - why wasn't Miss Thatcher there? I've also discovered that it was none other than Captain Duck who drove Tree Hugger to the Drug Store this morning. Very unusual, mes amis, and I will get to the bottom of it._

_Interestingly, our Star Player hasn't been in the company of Tree Hugger today. Instead he was spotted taking a walk with Miss Popular this afternoon, a walk which, I may add, lasted all of two hours. Lot on your chest? Perhaps our Star Player has innocent motives, but Miss Popular appears to have estranged herself from her boyfriend, so who knows what she is really up to..._

_Captain Duck was seen catching the bus late this afternoon - the one bound for our Little Artist's suburb, no less - and one must wonder what might have occurred during that particular meeting._

_Oh yes, I almost forgot, one of my most faithful of informers has reported that the apartment from which our Little Artist was seen leaving is the home of a, in my informant's words 'tall, dark haired man in his early 20s. Tanned, and green eyed - very yummy!" Well now, right from the horse's mouth. As for the name, it is as of yet, unknown. _

_Until next time, mes amis!_

_XOXO_

_Meddlesome Mademoiselle_

_x_

TP POV

Guy Germaine shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "You could just ask her, you know"

"Guy! This is a private matter – you don't just go ask."

"Come on Cons, Linda's your friend. You wanna find out if she's pregnant, then just go ask her. Maybe she'll want some advice?" he suggested.

The brunette let out a sigh. "I suppose you're right." She was about to say something further when they were interrupted by one of the Sophomore's knocking down the door, just to say that Guy had a phone call downstairs. Scrambling off his bed, Guy kissed his girlfriend's forehead and exited the room. Connie glanced about the room, wondering what she should do to fill her time when something caught her eye. Moving closer to the window she spied Scooter climbing out of his car, looking rather distracted. Wringing his hands, he entered the dormitory, and was henceforth lost from the girl's line of vision. What was that all about?

Bursting through the door came Luis, who hurriedly went to the desk and began searching haphazardly through the draws. "Where the hell is it?" he muttered.

"Luis?"

He jerked his head up. "Oh, hi. Guy's –"

"Off taking a phone call"

"Right." And with that he began delving through the contents of the draw again.

"Uh...what exactly are you looking for?"

"Phonebook."

"And that's not strange?"

Pulling out the thick volume with a victorious grin, he replied "Nup" and strode out the door.

The Velvet Hammer shook her head. "And I thought _he_ said that people were turning weird!"

x

Scooter rapped on Julie's door, worriedly gripping his car keys uncomfortably in his hand. It would be just like him to let this happen. To get poor Julie into this sort of trouble just because he'd bought some crappy condoms...he felt like kicking himself. Were he not still out in the corridor, he probably would have. "Just a minute." Came the muffled reply.

Oh God. That didn't sound good. Scooter took a deep breath. Whatever Julie wanted. It was only fair. Guy Germaine walked past giving him a warm smile before continuing on his way. Did Guy know?

The door opened and revealed Julie, her face stained with tears.

x

"Am I the only one concerned about the fact that Linda was seen buying a pregnancy test this morning, and there's no way Adam can be the father? Anybody?" Yvonne complained in frustration.

Fulton shrugged. "Maybe he was lying?"

"Then why did _Charlie _drive her to the drugstore?" she challenged.

"He did?"

"Ugh! Doesn't Portman tell you anything? Does he even check his e-mails?"

The Bash Brother groaned. "MM. No. I don't want to hear about it. Not one word. Go back to playing." He coaxed. Pressing her fingers down upon the keys, melancholy notes filled the practice room in an instant, and she was lost in thought. Sometime later, when the song was over, the two strolled about the dark garden, the night enveloping them. "You know, it's kinda nice around here when it's all dark." He murmured into her neck.

"Mmm...it is."

"Maybe we could..." he left the sentence hanging seductively.

Yvonne chuckled and pushed away, playfully running behind the gazebo, backing into one of the supports. "No," she whined weakly, "Not in the garden."

Fulton feigned hurt. "You're spoiling my fun."

"Oh no, we couldn't have that could we?" Yvonne embraced him, running her hands through his hair. "I've gotta learn to say no."

"Not tonight." He responded, and returned to kissing her.

Whilst the pair was thus occupied, they were oblivious to Joel, who'd been out sharing a joint with a few of his mates. His haggard appearance was masked in the shadows, allowing none of the passers-by on his walk back to Eden Hall to notice his altered features. Entering the dormitory, he soon turned around and walked back out after noting that he did not feel like encountering Kev the Wanker in this particular state. He went instead to the first place he thought of – the library. There were a few students lingering in there, though only one which surprised him. Luis sat in a corner armed with a hi-lighter and copies of all Meddlesome Mademoiselles' updates spread about him. A thick book was open across his knee, and he was perusing it carefully. Joel coughed.

Luis looked up. "Joel...no offence man, but you look like shit."

"Yeah, I know."

"Then give it up." He said exasperatedly. After his friend failed to answer him, the Cuban began to turn his attention back to the book.

Joel, despite his annoyance at being told what was good for him, was curious. "What is that?"

"Phonebook." Was the short reply.

"And?" Joel prompted.

"And I'm trying to track someone down."

The baseball player frowned. "Okay...can I ask why?"

Luis sighed and looked up again. "I think Charlie's relationship is on the rocks, and I want to find out why."

"And you think a phonebook has all the answers?"

"It has addresses. And Audrey was described as exiting an apartment...so I'm hi-lighting all the apartment buildings and working from there. Hopefully I can find this dude and give Charlie some closure."

Joel scoffed at him, half in amusement, half in disbelief. "Unbelievable man. I cannot believe that you think you'll find the right guy."

Luis rolled his eyes. "If you've got a better idea..."

The other teen smirked. "Yeah, I do. I could just tell you."

x

Scooter stared at Julie's blotchy face. "Oh God, Jules, I'm so sorry." He told her, holding her tight. Then, in the midst of what seemed a hopeless situation, Julie giggled.

"No."

Scooter frowned. "No what?"

"No baby." She giggled, another tear falling down her face. "It said negative."

A/N: I couldn't dump a baby on Julie – it would've been too mean! (And yes, it's short, I'm sorry!)


	8. The Cat's Out Of The Bag

_A/N: Yes, I know, it's been ages and I apologise. I have been occupied with my LOTR fic for a while now (for anyone who cares, I AM working on it, just give me time). However, one night and many episodes of GG later I came up with this chapter :)_

_Oh, and I don't own Star Wars, and am sorry if I got it's release date a tad wrong. _

_**Update: The Cat's out of the Bag! **_

_meddlesome__

_Sent: Today (Friday), 5:13pm_

_To: BanksA; BradleyY; DavisA; FitzgibbonJ; GaffneyJ; GermaineG; GoldbergG; KekovichL; MendozaL; MillerJ; MoreauC; PortmanD; TylerR; ThatcherS; _

_Salut mes amis!_

_The secret is out! Tree Hugger was merely being the dutiful friend – it was The Cat who's been the naughty one. She and Scooter were overheard celebrating their negative result by one of my faithful observers – let's hope they learnt their lesson; remember, 'if it's not on, it's not on'._

_Now, why Captain Duck knew of this can be attributed to Tree Hugger. Why she chose _him _over anyone else, well, who knows...she and our Star Player may have seemed distant of late but the two were spotted downtown just an hour ago. Our golden couple can deal with a lover's spat, it seems. _

_Also, back to Captain Duck, it seems that all is well with him and our Little Artist...the long visit did some good. Though I can't help but wonder if this has just prolonged the inevitable – whatever that shall turn out to be. What I would give to know the details...never mind, it shan't be long. And I confess, Captain Duck's decision to unsubscribe shocked me a little – such arrogance. He doesn't need me anymore? Oh really._

_Speedster and Fitzy have become sudden close friends, a major plus as far as Fitzy's concerned as he's been convinced to both shave, and to give up the cigarettes (and a whole manner of other things one can smoke). Unsure as to the reasons for this intimacy, but perhaps he's in a grateful sort of mood – Blue Yuppie got out of hospital today and came to take him downtown with her only a half hour ago. They _are_ cute together, a point that even I will concede._

_Well now, the night is young, and I've places to be._

_XOXO_

_Meddlesome Mademoiselle_

Charlie's POV

I knew there was something...not quite right, about Audrey when she answered the door that Thursday afternoon. But she invited me in. Her family was away - left her to work on her latest masterpiece. A watercolour, she said. Small talk ensued for a while. But there came a time, when I had to be blunt.

"Audrey. You know I read MM now. And you know, as well as I do, that she's been putting in stuff about you. And I want to know if it's true." She sighed, as if she'd been awaiting this moment, and in this second my heart froze, my throat became suddenly dry. And I waited.

"I'm disappointed, Charlie." She told me slowly, her eyes sad. "I didn't think that you'd believe what she says about me. I thought that you'd know better." She looked down, a tear falling. I caught her in my arms.

"I'm so sorry" I told her, voice choked. "I shouldn't have doubted you. I was just so worried that I'd lost you."

Audrey smiled wanly at me. "It is okay, Charlie. I know that. Just have some faith in me, okay?"

"Okay."

She pulled me towards the stairs. "Come. We're all alone, and I've been thinking..." she smiled. "Well, would you like to see my bedroom?"

X

And so I happened to spend quite a lot of that night in Audrey's bedroom, or, in particular, her bed. Slipping out her window and onto the trellis (yeah, Hollywood cliché, no need to remind me), I gave her one last kiss and walked back to Eden Hall. All that had been rumoured, all that had been thought, had become insignificant in comparison to the fact that I had, finally, slept with Audrey. And life felt good.

X

TP POV

"I can't believe it. This is the reason she's gone all secretive - because of _that_? In comparison it –"

Joel cut in. "Luis, it could be just as bad. You don't know what they're doing besides that. And the fact that she's keeping it secret in the first place...it's not right. And you _can't _trust him. I know what he's like."

Luis shrugged dismally. "Can't we just tell Charlie?"

The other shook his head. "It's better for him to hear it from her. Audrey can tell him everything that we don't know. That way we can't risk getting it wrong. We just need to convince her to do it."

"True...So now what? I know what's going on and I know who he is. And I can't grind him into the ground, or warn Charlie about what Audrey's doing."

Joel snorted humourlessly. "Exactly. We do nothing but convince Audrey to be open."

The Speedster shook his head. "Well, in that case, I'll have to move onto another project." The other raised an eyebrow, and Luis continued. "Fixing you."

X

After finding Charlie in a happy mood the next morning, the two realised that telling their Captain would be almost cruel. Instead, their focus remained on Audrey. "Hey!" Luis said, sidling up to her during lunch, "How's life been treating you?" he asked.

She smiled. "Just fine. You?"

"Great. Jess is outta hospital. So, how would you like to join us at the Diner this afternoon?"

Audrey smiled apologetically. "Ah, Luis, I'm sorry but I'm already busy."

Luis nodded. "Oh, so is Charlie taking you out?"

"Um, no. I'm – I'm working on my latest painting."

The Speedster's smile remained, although it no longer reached his eyes. "With _him_?"

"Excuse me?"

"With him. You know which one."

The redhead's eyes widened. "Who told you?" she hissed.

Without replying, he turned and left. Furious, she marched through the corridors until colliding with a relatively sturdy frame. She looked up. "Joel! Wait, you told him. You told Luis about...how dare you!"

Joel looked at the fuming girl, his face almost expressionless. "And how dare you, to risk everything by being with _him_? He's not good for you. Go back to Charlie."

"I _am _with Charlie you moron!"

"Not completely. Audrey, I'm telling you, he's no good. Stop it."

The painter refused to answer. She spun on her heel and jogged down the hall, leaving a frustrated Joel behind her.

X

Goldberg dumped his tray onto the table next to Julie. "Well now, Cat, no baby blues?" Julie's scowl was ruined by her obvious delight at her negative result.

"Nup, none at all, and I couldn't be happier."

"That MM chick was probably pissed that she didn't get to the bottom of it sooner though." He commented, shovelling down huge scoops of his lunch.

"Well, whoever doesn't know already _will_ by the end of the day – MM will make sure of that with her latest update."

"So, what do you think of Sophie and Sam?"

"Hm?"

"Apparently they're going to the dance together."

"And? Why the sudden interest?"

"Haven't much about them lately, have you?"

Julie shook her head. "Nah, but then, I've been pretty wrapped up in my own problems. Besides, if there's anything to tell, I'm sure MM will alert everyone to it."

Goldberg laughed. "Yeah, she makes life interesting – so long as you're not on the receiving end of one of her updates that is."

"Like the vending machine?"

"Oh man, let's just not go there, 'kay?"

X

Luis Mendoza smiled as Jessica's blue sedan pulled into the car park. The girl switched off the ignition before leaping out. "Been waiting long?"

"Days."

She laughed and pulled him close to kiss him. "Me too. It's so dull in that hospital, thank God I'm out. So, what are we doing this evening, hmm? Any plans?"

"A couple. Cinema, dinner, a nice...walk?" He suggested, his lips quirking upwards.

"Sounds just fine. You driving?" He yanked the keys from her hand.

"Only if you want to get there on time?"

X

"Lord, I'm glad you did drive – if we got here any later we'd never have gotten a seat. Thanks for pre-booking the tickets, babe" Jess added.

"No problem." Luis said, juggling the popcorn and coke as he was pushed inside with the rest of the crowd. "People have been hanging out for this for ages – ow, watch your feet, man – um, so I knew I'd better take a few precautions – after sixteen years, another _Star Wars _movie is kinda a big thing."

Jess laughed. "I believe your inner nerd is showing." She replied, before dragging him to two unoccupied seats near the back of the theatre. Settling themselves into their seats, Jess looked up and caught sight of a couple walking down the aisle to the left of them. "Huh, I haven't seen her in about two years. Wonder what she's up to these days?"

"Hm, who was that? Mike and Ione?"

"No, Miss Johnston. Used to teach at Cady Stanton a couple years back."

Luis shrugged. "Yeah, she's at Eden Hall now. Why did she leave?"

Jess shrugged back. "Dunno. Must have got a better offer." The lights dimmed, and the promos began. A teasing hand snaked its way underneath her skirt. "No, Luis, the movie hasn't even started yet!" she whispered, trying not to giggle. The hand ignored her request. _A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._

X

Charlie's POV

"Charlie, I feel so bad for bombing out on this, but I haven't seen Aunty Carol in like three years and – "

"Whoa, slow down there. Audrey, I'm totally cool with it. You go have fun with your Aunt and we can catch up later. I've got a Biology paper to deal with anyway, so, I'll be pretty occupied here." I assured her.

"Thanks, Charlie. Love you!"

"Love you too." With that I hung up the phone and padded down the hall, back to my room where I found my room-mate and Linda making out on a bed. "Wow guys, what happened to Dinner?" I asked looking at the floor to give them a bit of privacy as they rolled off each other and adjusted their clothes.

"Um, Dinner happened." Banks replied, his cheeks slightly pink. "I thought you were going out with Audrey so..."

"Yeah, family stuff popped up so it's been postponed. Um, yeah, so..."

"So, we'll head off to my room. Sophie's gone to some party with the Bashes. Um, bye Charlie." Linda said, looking at the floor as she exited the room.

"Bye! Oh and Adam," I added softer, "I'm sorry if tonight was gunna be, uh, kinda special."

Adam grinned. "Well, we'll never know now. Might have to give it another go some other time. She's a bit embarrassed about being caught out. So...I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, see you later, man." Closing the door, I collapsed on my bed and stared at the TV screen. "Biology can wait..."

X

TP POV

"Oh God, I love you." Jess murmured as she curled up in Luis' arms, resting her tussled head against his chest.

"Love me, or just the sex?" He asked, still panting.

Jess laughed breathlessly. "Both." She shifted her head and sucked a pebbled nipple, eliciting a loud moan from the sweaty, tanned body beneath her. "What's wrong? You don't like this?" She smiled as she bit down, listening to his sharp grunt.

"Jess! Oh God, you'll be the death of m-ah! Not so hard." He pleaded, as she attacked him once more. "That's it!" He tackled her, rolling her onto her back "You're not going unpunished!"

Jess squealed as Luis began his assault, a long torturous affair which proved to be adequate punishment for his beloved – and adequate reason for a counter attack!

XXX


	9. A Certain Party

_**Update: A Certain Party**_

_meddlesome__

_Sent: Today (Sunday), 12: 52pm_

_To: BanksA; BradleyY; DavisA; FitzgibbonJ; GaffneyJ; GermaineG; GoldbergG; KekovichL; MendozaL; MillerJ; MoreauC; PortmanD; TylerR; ThatcherS; _

_Salut mes amis!_

_So, how was your weekend? Mine was just lovely – after that exotic little soiree on Friday night, I slept fashionably late, had brunch with a couple of my closest friends and then spent the rest of the day browsing for a few new pieces for my wardrobe...Gorgeous additions, mes amis, I must say. That night brought one memorable 21__st__ Birthday Party for my little sister, and not to mention the elite selection of friends and family whom celebrated with her. And today, I must confess, I've done little save personalise the settings on my newest cell phone, a little gadget my ardent followers simply must acquire – I think it has quite a future ahead of it._

_But what's this I hear? You don't want to hear about my weekend? Well, with such exciting news concerning what our favourite little ducklings did this weekend, I'm not surprised – they never seem to keep themselves out of trouble, do they? Then again, they are most keenly aided by some of the other members of the Eden Hall student population..._

_If you must know, Sophie was spotted making out with Sam (aka Scooter's all round nice guy little brother) on the backseat of a bus in front of old Mrs Hadley, our much beloved Chemistry teacher, who gave them a week's worth of detention for disgracing the school name whilst in uniform (Sam was still in his Letterman); Danni Skank was seen exiting Fitzy's room Saturday morning looking distinctly ruffled; The Velvet Hammer was heard bickering with Guy and have since been ignoring each other; and on top of all that our Little Artist has been spotted, once again, exiting another man's apartment. And how did this all happen? I think some of it may have a little something to do with a certain party on Friday night... _

_XOXO_

_Meddlesome Mademoiselle_

TP POV

"Portman, whatever convinced you to buy this hunk of junk?" Fulton complained as his fellow Bash Brother lifted the bonnet of his old, slightly rusted 1970's Ford Cortina. Dean ignored him and continued to fiddle with the oil gauge. "Come on dude, you don't even have to look for the problem – it's staring right at you man! It's called 'life-span'."

"Seriously, dude, there's nothing wrong with the car. Just needs a little work, that's all."

Fulton let out a breath. "A little work? If I was referring to the fact that none of the doors are painted the same colour as the rest of the car, I wouldn't be whinging. It's just the fact that the motor is just about stuffed, you know."

"You worry too much" Portman grumbled, continuing his work. "Besides, it was a steal, and I'm not exactly rolling in cash. I was lucky that that Canadian guy was willing to sell it to me so cheap."

As the Bash Brothers carried on their argument, Joel leaned back in his seat and checked his watch. "Hmm, 9:30" he murmured. "Well, the party's hardly begun." Fulton heard him.

"Yeah, at this moment, but I wouldn't be surprised if we're still parked here, on the side of the road, in half an hour."

"Quit your whinging Fulton" Portman called from outside. Fulton rummaged on the floor and picked up a bottle.

"Well, let's not ruin the evening."

X

A few blocks away, a party raged at the Riley mansion. "Couldn't you have planned this little get together at the lodge?" the eldest Riley sibling shouted at his younger brother over the pounding of the music.

"Nah, Mom and Dad changed their own plans. Decided to use it themselves." Jock replied.

"You know I have a major paper due on Monday?"

"Well you shouldn't have come home this weekend."

The other rolled his eyes. "As I told you this afternoon, the rooms down my end are getting renovated. _So, _I have no choice."

"And you have no choice here either. Join in the party, or work through the noise."

"Party with high schoolers? Unbelievable."

Well then," said Jock "I guess you better get started on that paper."

X

"It's about damn time!"

Portman had finally fixed whatever problem the car had, and the three continued on to their destination, arriving at the party almost an hour late. "Sorry, dude. Car problems." Portman told Goldberg whom was standing on the front steps waiting for them.

"No probs, I've been keeping myself occupied."

"So, what've we missed?"

Goldberg paused for a moment, pretending to think. "Well, not much...except for Averman knocking himself out when he walked into a door frame by accident, and that some of the Senior chicks have been stripping for paying audiences in an upstairs living room...Oh and some other Juniors have turned up with a crate of booze, henceforth the ensuing chaos in the backyard. But besides that, it's been pretty uneventful."

The Bashes grinned. "Right on time."

With that, the two made their loud entrance, and headed for the nearest 'refreshment' table before taking control of the music and playing their favourite head banging rock songs. Joel shook his head, slightly amused, and walked off behind Goldberg who was heading in the direction of Russ. "Hey man" He greeted them. "'Sup?"

"Not much. Charlie here?"

"Nope. Going out with Audrey I think. So, since your – "

Joel shooshed his friend. "Wait, was that...?" he trailed off.

"Huh?"

"I swear I just saw her, right ove- there! She's here! What the hell is she doing _here_?"

Russ was seriously confused. "Who's 'she'?"

Joel's expression was one of frustration. "Audrey!"

X

"Scull, scull, scull, scull!" shouted the growing crowd as Kev drained another beer. The party was getting rowdy, and had spilled into the yard; Connie and Guy watched on in disgust as Joel's roommate emptied his stomach contents over the grass, and then the two walked back inside to rejoin their friends.

"Back so soon?" commented Sophie, who was resting her head against Sam's shoulder.

"It's gone feral out there." Connie replied. "Guy, I'm real thirsty, could you get me something?"

Guy nodded, and kissed his girlfriend's cheek. "Sure thing." He turned and fought against the crowd, heading for the kitchen – wherever that was exactly.

Connie leant against the wall and looked on as Sam and Sophie danced around with each other, laughing. She was glad her friend had found someone, although she did occasionally wonder whether if it was a little too soon...then again, that wasn't for her to decide.

"I don't believe it." Murmured a distantly familiar voice. Connie turned her head, and started with shock.

"Whoa...um...hello." She managed to say. The arrogant, yet annoyingly suave Rick Riley was standing to her left, a surprised expression apparent on his face. It had been a couple of years since she'd last seen him. Not since his graduation, in fact.

"I never thought I'd let the Ducks into my house." He commented, not sounding overly irate, but somewhat disbelieving.

Connie shrugged. "Well, you didn't. Jock did."

"True." He replied, staring at her oddly.

Connie gazed about the room for a while, wondering what she was supposed to say next. Why was he even talking to her?

"You've changed." He commented.

She raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"You're not so loud. You're much quieter than I remember you."

The girl shrugged. "Maybe so...I haven't noticed."

"I suppose you wouldn't. Not that you were _that _loud. I mean, not like the black kids and that pest with glasses."

Connie let out a short breath. "You mean Averman?" He nodded. "He's currently lying on one of your beds. He knocked himself out."

Rick looked at her curiously. "You have strange friends."

X

Audrey stiffened as she saw Joel heading towards her. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Why do you need to know?"

"'cause in case you've forgotten, your boyfriend just happens to be a good friend of mine. Aren't you supposed to be with him?"

"He's busy." She quickly answered.

Joel looked at her doubtfully. "Sure."

"He's got a biology paper to write. Ask him."

"I don't need to. I know he's got one. But he still made plans. What's wrong with you Audrey? You know, if you don't want to be with him, go tell him, for God's sake."

Audrey's eyes flashed. "You know nothing!"

"Then what are you doing here?"

She paused for a moment. "Burning time."

"Bullshit."

"I'm _not _lying. I'm just staying here til he's gotten home. 'kay?"

"_He_? As in – "

Audrey cut in. "Not a word, Joel! Not one."

He shook his head. "I can't believe you! I know him better than anyone, okay, so don't you think you should be taking my advice and staying clear of him?"

"It's not like that."

"Maybe, maybe not. But he wants to make it _like that_. You're not his first."

"We're not in any sort of relationship, Joel." She told him calmly.

"You're still flaunting yourself in front of him. It's cheap."

A quick, stinging slap landed upon his cheek, and before he could say another word, she'd darted off out of sight. Joel sat on the lounge, staring at nothing in particular, wishing that things could return to the more simple days of the year's beginning. But he supposed that was too much to ask for.

X

Connie sipped her drink as she listened to Rick tell her about the medicine degree he was working for. "And I've somehow got to do this paper before Monday."

She laughed. "Sounds a bit like high school."

"Yeah, a bit." He rested his head back against the wall. "But college parties are way better than this." He nodded his head at the drunken, chicken dancing Junior whose clumsy feet had intruded the space where they sat on the floor. Connie smothered a laugh.

"You're going to have so much fun cleaning this up tomorrow."

He groaned. "I know. I hate my brother."

"He's strange. He doesn't even like the Ducks, but he'll invite them to his parties...maybe Sam has a bit of a say in the guest list. He's a nice guy. Actually, he's with my friend at the moment."

Rick frowned. "Huh? Julie? But, she's with Scooter..."

Connie shook her head. "Not Julie, Sophie – you probably don't know her."

"No...so, how's your other friends. How's Banks?"

"He's good. He's with Linda."

He stared. "What, the Greenpeace chick?"

Connie couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, but she's a lot less radical."

"Uh, wasn't she with Captain Duck?"

"Didn't work out. He's with Audrey now – or at least, we think so."

"And so, is Banksie still star player?"

"Yeah. Why so interested?"

Rick leaned back, and let out a breath. "Well," he said "we were a bit harsh on him. He's actually a good kid." He laughed at Connie's surprised expression. "You shouldn't be so surprised, you know, I'm not exactly the devil incarnate."

The girl blushed. "I'm sorry. It's just – "

"Yeah, a lotta shit happened." Rick told her, somewhat uncomfortably. He stared about the lively room for a while, and was about to open his mouth again when another voice sounded above them.

"Connie? What are you doing?"

X

Walking unsteadily about on towering stilettos, Danni Porter collapsed onto the lounge and began massaging her feet. "You really shouldn't have worn those – they're a death trap." She looked up.

"Joel!"

"Um, hi. Are you okay?"

"Sure, just a bit sore." She smiled, feeling elated. He looked so damn hot, even if he was a touch broody. "And you?"

He shrugged. "Wishing I never came."

She frowned. "Why, what happened?"

"Got into a bit of a disagreement with a friend. But that's over and done with now. I suppose I'd best be going."

Danni panicked. "What? You haven't been here _that _long."

"An hour is long enough." He replied, noting the girl's disappointment. He knew she liked him, but had no idea why. "Danni...why are you interested in me?"

The cheerleader stared back, unsure what to say, and the best way to say it. "Because I am... you're not like the other guys. You're not rich, or insensitive. And you're really hot. But I guess I didn't say any of that right."

He had to smile, just a bit. A cheerleader, trying to be sincere...it was almost beyond belief. "But you don't actually know me. Danni, I appreciate it, but-"

"That's okay. It's cool."

"Danni, I think the alcohol has done some damage. You're being _way _too calm." He looked at her. She did look a bit worse for wear. "Here, I'll take you back to school." Picking her up, he carried her to the front porch, momentarily leaving her to call a cab.

"Joel?"

"Mmm?"

"Thankyou."

He shrugged. "You're welcome."

X

"Guy!"

"Connie, why are you talking to him?" he asked.

His girlfriend shrugged, standing up. "He talked to me, and I answered. You took a long time with those drinks." She replied awkwardly.

"I had to defuse a fight between Portman and one of the morons on the soccer team."

Connie nodded. "That was good of you. Um, have a nice night Rick." She said, looking down at where he continued to sit on the floor. She then followed Guy out of the room, walking down a long hall and eventually exiting the house. They stood silently on the porch until Connie spoke up. "Guy, honey what's the matter?"

He turned his head and gave her an incredulous look. "You were talking to _Rick_? I'm sorry, but have you forgotten Freshman year?"

Connie scoffed. "No, ofcourse not. He was a real prick."

"Then why?"

"I couldn't exactly be rude – it's his home!"

"But you didn't have to get all cosy either."

Connie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sitting on the floor getting stepped on by random wasted people is real comfortable. Come on Guy, you're making a big fuss over nothing. So, how about that drink?"

"Looks like you've already got one." He said, eyeing the half empty bottle in her hand.

She looked down and sighed. "He offered it to me. Guy, seriously, you're overreacting."

He shook his head. "He _happens_ to be home from college, he _happens_ to appear when I am gone, he_ happens _to have a spare drink, and he also _happens_ to talk to you without being fobbed off...he's trying hard."

"Don't be ridiculous. I think he was just bored."

"Well, I don't!" he yelled at her.

Connie took a step back, a hurt look on her face. "Then fine, think whatever you want, because if you insist on being so darned petty, then I think I need to have some time to myself."

"You go do that." Guy told her, turning away. "I'll see you when I see you."

XXX

_A/N: Am currently offering virtual chocolate to all whom review. I love you, and your advice, very much! If there's no reviews, I'll begin to doubt if that anyone is liking the direction, and stop altogether._


	10. A Certain Party: Part Two

_**A Certain Party: Part Two**_

TP POV

Knocking on the door impatiently, Joel stood in the corridor, an inebriated Danni cradled in his arms. He knocked again, and then placed his ear against the door, only to find that not only was the room occupied, but also very busy. Hearing another sensual groan, he moved his head away. "I don't think Lana's gunna be finished anytime soon."

Danni frowned and snuggled closer to his chest. "Does that mean that I have to sleep on the floor?" she asked uncertainly, gripping his shirt tightly. Joel let out a sigh.

"Nope, but I might have to."

"Hmm? Whatcha say?" the girl mumbled.

Joel shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He walked on, and a short time later ended up at his own door. Fishing about in his jeans' pockets, he withdrew the key and let them in, closing the door behind them. He glanced at his unmade bed to the mess that was Kevin's. Though he was certain that his room-mate wouldn't return that night, he didn't want to risk touching the slightly odorous bedding, nor the pile of miscellaneous items perched haphazardly on top of it. Depositing Danni on his bed, he removed the heeled monstrosities from her feet before covering her with his bedspread as she curled up into a ball. She looked kind of cute like this. Laughing softly to himself, Joel traipsed into the bathroom to grab some towels for a makeshift mattress, and proceeded to will himself to sleep.

X

"Fult, dude, we'll have to order a cab man, I've had way too much. Don't wanna risk it."

The other Bash Brother nodded. "Fine with me – they're outta drinks, and people are getting a little too smoochy for my liking. You going to ring?"

"Sure thing, I'll be right back." Portman replied and set off on his search for the phone. As he did, Fulton leant against the wall and looked out the window and watched as a redhead climbed into a black sedan.

"Is that…Audrey?" Fulton frowned. "Yeah, has to be." He murmured to himself as he continued to stare out the window. He shook his head. There had to be some explanation. She was probably just offered a lift home, he reasoned. He shrugged and turned away, preferring to survey the scenes playing out right in front of him. Amongst the strobe-lit forms were those of Russ and Goldberg whom were supporting a still unconscious Averman across the room, out of the house, and into a cab. A drunken Jock Riley was in the corner sculling a beer, a tiny brunette perched comfortably on his knee. Another guy was sick on the floor. Fulton glanced back over at Jock – man, he was going to have so much fun cleaning this up.

"Hey man, it's all settled. Should be here in no time." Portman burst in, disturbing his mate's perusal. "You alright, Fult?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel like we've missed out on something. You know, been kept in the dark."

Portman nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I've had a bit of that too. In class the other day I heard Brianna Denton talking about Adam hooking up with Nadia, and something else about Luis and Joel being escorted out of an art studio one night last week."

Fulton looked confused. "An art studio?"

"I know, dude, makes no sense to me. Since when has everything got so complicated?"

Fulton shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe they just make it complicated for themselves…hey, cab's here. Time to go."

XXX

Charlie's POV

So, I was heading down for breakfast on Saturday morning when I all but collided with Guy who was rounding the corner. "Whoa, dude, watch it!" I warned him jokingly. The light-hearted nature of my comment was apparently lost on him – he stared at me looking unimpressed and tired. "Guy, what's the matter man? You don't look so good."

"Connie." He said blandly. "I just don't know about her sometimes." He frowned. "You going down to breakfast?" He asked. When I nodded, he continued, "Then I'll come with."

So Guy turned back around and accompanied me to breakfast, where he proceeded to tell me all about the party – in particular, Connie and Rick. I was surprised, I really didn't think that Rick would want to be seen anywhere near one of our gang, let alone having a little chit-chat. At the same time, I knew Connie was a loyal Duck, and Guy was a tad touchy at times. "So you think they were flirting?"

He nodded. "I _know_ they were flirting. He _so _wanted to get into her pants, and _she _wasn't doing much in the way of discouraging him."

"Come on Guy, Connie's not that type of girl. She was just being polite. Everyone knows Connie behaves nicely to pretty much everybody – that's why everyone likes her. And I mean, why would she want to be with anyone other than you, let alone Rick of all people? You're reading way too much into this, man." I counselled him. I knew that Connie would never want to cheat on Guy. She just wasn't like that.

Guy looked doubtful. "Maybe."

He was still thinking about this when Fulton and Yvonne arrived and plonked themselves down at the table. "Morning" Yvonne greeted us pleasantly as she stirred her yogurt into her fruit. Guy grunted in reply, and she raised an eyebrow. "Well, what's up with him?" she asked, looking at me.

"He thinks Connie and Rick got too close last night, but I reckon it was nothing." I replied. Fulton choked on his coffee.

"Connie and _Rick_? Guy man, no way. Cons wouldn't be interested in him. No way." Fulton shook his head. "I reckon Charlie's right. Seriously, go find Connie and sort it out with her. Rick? No chance." He shook his head, as if he couldn't emphasise the point enough.

I turned to look at the blonde. "See?"

Guy nodded grimly. "I guess I'll go see her this afternoon or something then."

"See, not hard. You'll be fine." I told him. I looked at the others, hoping to steer the conversation away from Rick. "So, how was the party?"

"Don't look at me," Yvonne said, "I wasn't there. Did stocktake at Walmart – needed some extra cash. But Fult went."

Fulton nodded. "Yeah, was a pretty good party, all things considered. Joel came with us but disappeared at some point; said he'd seen Audrey. Strange, hey?" He paused. "Come to think of it, I saw her getting into a car."

My eyebrows shot up. "What?" I asked. How had Audrey been at the party? Hadn't she been with her Aunty Carol?

"Yeah man, she was there. Joel spotted her first and that was the last we saw him. He looked a bit angry actually. You know what that is about?"

I felt my stomach churn, and tried to overcome my sudden dread. "I think I might. She was supposed to be with her _Aunt_ last night. That's why I stayed in my room and did my paper." I let out a frustrated breath. "Honestly, MM might get it wrong a bit but her information has to come from somewhere." I shook my head. "I should have paid more attention. I'm such an idiot." I rested my head on the cool table and tried to clear my head. Where had we gone wrong? Where had _I _gone wrong?

X

TP POV

Joel woke early on Saturday morning, but the same was not true of his visitor. He lazily watched Danni as she continued to sleep, all curled up, in his bed. He shifted his weight a little. The floor wasn't the best place to sleep, but he'd slept in worse places. Like that time he went camping in Australia when he was thirteen. Joel chuckled at the memory. All night lying on some sort of bulbous tree root – now _that_ was uncomfortable. He spent some more time revisiting his memories of his trip Down Under. It was the holiday of a lifetime, one his parent's had won in some competition in a magazine. It was the last one he'd had before his father had died. Yet again he began to imagine his father's last moments, twisting in agony upon the floor, his arm ripped off by a machine. Carelessness. Carelessness had led to his father bleeding to death on a concrete floor. Joel shut his eyes tightly, willing himself to think of something else.

Danni moaned in her sleep and curled up tighter. He studied her. She was actually quite pretty. He'd never really paid much attention – she was always the cheerleader to him. Perhaps he shouldn't have categorised her so. But he was just too concerned with other things. Other feelings. How he wished he hadn't fallen for Charlie's girlfriend. It just wasn't right. And Sophie was so lovely. And they had been so happy. So why did he wish for something else? And why did he feel so miserable when she finally moved away?

He already knew the answer - because he had loved Sophie still. Perhaps not as much as he did Audrey, but the feelings were there all the same. She was a lovely girl, but ultimately not for him. But Audrey…he wasn't sure what it was, but she pulled him towards her. She wasn't fully in this world – walked in a daydream world half of the time. She was very good hearted, and spirited when angry - he'd found that out in recent times.

Joel knew that if he just stopped telling Audrey to discontinue her outings to _his _apartment she would stop getting angry with him, but his concern for her outweighed everything else. Joel sighed irately. It would just have to be _him_…he whom he knew so well – better than anyone else did. And Audrey had fallen prey to him – or would do very soon.

Danni eventually woke, slowly taking in her surroundings, slightly confused. She looked down at Joel, and was startled. "What are you doing down there?"

Joel grinned. "Well you're in my bed, and there was no way in hell I was going to venture anywhere near _that_." He said, jerking his head in the direction of Kev's untidy bed.

Danni giggled a little, looking a little embarrassed. "I'm so sorry Joel. I didn't mean to be so much trouble."

Joel shrugged it off. "All of us get a little drunk now and then, don't worry. Besides, you had no control over Lana's activities. So how are you feeling?" He added.

"A little sick, and a slight headache, but I've had much worse." Danni swung her legs over the side of the bed, patting her hair self-consciously.

Joel stood up rubbing his back as he watched the brunette ease herself off his bed. "Can I get you water or anything?" he offered.

Danni shook her head. "No, I'm fine." She looked at him for a moment before glancing at the ground, and then back up again. "I guess I should be going now. Thankyou."

X

Charlie's POV

The bus ride to Audrey's suburb, and the subsequent walk from the bus stop to her house, was filled with trepidation. I knew what was going on – or at least thought I did – and dreaded to hear it confirmed. But I had my pride, and I would not be used. If Audrey wasn't happy, she'd have to tell me, and so there I was, about to give her an opportunity. I guess I desperately wanted to believe that someone as kind and carefree as Audrey was also honest, that she had not deliberately deceived me…hurt me. So I rang the doorbell.

After some hurried footsteps, the door was opened. "Charlie! How nice to see you." Audrey's mother beamed at me. "I've just been doing some baking, you see. I'm afraid Audrey's out with some friends, I haven't a clue when she'll be back – mind you, I never know what she's doing these days. I'll tell her you called in just as soon as she gets back. Would you like to come in dear?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No thanks, but it's nice of you to offer. Better get back. Work to do." I forced a smile.

"Alright dear. Nice seeing you."

After saying goodbye, I walked to the park, not overly eager to get back to school anytime soon. I was sitting beneath a tree plucking at the grass when a jogger approached me, and gradually slowed down. It was Luis. "Hey there! You're looking pretty dejected."

"Well," I said, looking up, "I guess I would."

Luis sat down next to me, crossing his legs. "Why? What's up?"

"Audrey." I saw him flinch. "You know what's going on, don't you Luis? You and Joel. You've been hanging around him a lot lately."

Luis let go of a deep breath. "Yeah, I know. I was determined to find out the truth, and Joel just happened to know the truth. Not that it did me any good. Haven't been able to act on it."

I frowned. "What do you mean? You could have told me."

"Well she's not exactly cheating on you…or just not physically. Sometimes it's hard to tell with those kind of people. I mean, Joel and I have been warning her, that she should tell you, cause sooner or later you'll find out anyway. And there's no room for dishonesty in a relationship. But she just keeps it to herself. Like it _is _actually something…The thing is, it's not our place to intrude – especially Joel, considering, well…it doesn't matter – but you're our mate and that takes priority. You got a pen?"

Admittedly, after his little speech, this request was a bit baffling but I dug into my pocket and found one. I looked at him, quirking my eyebrow, ready.

"27A, Clementine Avenue. Write that down. Catch the bus. She'll be there." Luis got to his feet, and offered a hand, pulling me up off of the ground. "Good luck Charlie" he told me, and then away he went, leaving me all alone. I looked at my palm. _27A, Clementine Avenue_. It was time to settle this.

XXX

_Yes, it has been an absolute age. Suffice it to say that I've been engaged in living - and sorting out – my own life. I've got some of next chapter already down so here's hoping for speedy next instalment. xoxo LC. P.S - if you are still reading please let me know!_


End file.
